Idiot
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: Sasuke's in love with Naruto, and he's having a bit of trouble dealing with these new emotions. But what's this? Could Naruto feel the same way like some sappy soap opera? I hope so XD
1. Dobe

Idiot

Chapter 1: Dobe

Disclaimer: This is not owned by us... if it was... then we would have Kakashi and Iruka would be together by now...

_An alarm clock rang, seemingly making its thundering wake up call echo throughout the empty hallways. Its owner punched in the general direction of the clock in a vain attempt to kill it, or at least hit the snooze button. Eventually, Sasuke woke up, and realized after a couple minutes of being in a daze that it'd be better just to turn off the alarm, which he did after a few more seconds of being in a daze._

(Sasuke)

...

I hate mornings. I bet anyone could see that after seeing that freaky monologue thing... One of these days I swear I will kill that alarm clock.  
_  
The "slightly" agitated boy goes about his morning routine successfully._

"AHH! HOT PANS ARE HOT!

...__

_Well, maybe he wasn't "that" successful. Anyway, after he used the first aid kit he so conveniently had (one would hope all ninjas would have a good first aid kit handy), Sasuke made his way to the usual meeting place of his team._

Unbeknownst to the world (as far as Sasuke knew), the Sharingan boy had a crush on the one and only Naruto.

Damn it, there he is.

"Sasuke! Good morning!" yelled Sakura loudly, causing Sasuke to wince.

Why does she continue to badger me? I thought I made it clearly obvious that I have no interest in girls. I have a major crush on Naruto! Duh! Oh wait, they don't know that.

"Hn," My ever so famous response. Never fails.

"Morning Sasuke!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

How do these people manage to be THIS cheerful in the freaking morning? Are they eating pure energy or something? I can't stand it! But I guess Naruto can because he's Naruto….. But Sakura has no excuse.

_Naruto's face formed a giant grin._

"I can't wait for our mission today! Hope it's an A rank! Where we have to save the secret techniques of the-" Naruto rambled on about what he hoped the mission was.

_Sasuke couldn't really hear the rest of the whiskered boy's rambling. He was too busy admiring Naruto's lips. Yes, he was that obsessed._

Naruto has such soft lips… I want them to be on mine as I hold him and maybe have my hands in his hair. It looks pretty soft…. Damn! Um, techniques! Taijutsu! Sakura! ...Ew.

_The Sharingan genius fought in vain against his arousing thoughts of the kyuubi child. After losing the battle, he tried desperately not to blush. Unfortunately, he was losing that fight as well._

"Eh? Sasuke? Your face is getting really red, are you ok?" wondered Naruto.

Crap! I'm blushing, aren't I? Get back! You're going to make it worse!

_Sadly, his internal pleas were left unheard for obvious reasons._ _Sasuke's concerned and really cute teammate brought a hand to his forehead, causing the poor boy to blush even harder. Sakura hovered around Sasuke with a worried expression on her face. Kakashi, who happened to come undetected because of the fuss over Sasuke's embarrassment, smiled knowingly under his mask. After the "sick" ninja reassured both his teammates that he was fine, the concerned teammates noticed their late teacher and properly addressed him._

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Phew. Barely got away with that. Stupid Naruto, why'd he have to be so hot? (A/N: Something I say all the time about the guys I like XD -Yuki) (So do I, Yukito-chan, so do I... - Saku-Chan)

"Sorry! My pet dolphin needed some tender loving before I could let him go out." Kakashi used as the excuse, meaning every word of it.

Everyone just stared at Kakashi, and if you listen closely you might have been able to hear the crickets in the background.

_Of course, all of the genins knew this was true. No matter how weird it was to imagine 2 teachers together (they have a life? (-Naruto)), it was widely known that the lazy, one eyed teacher was now with the loved dolphin school teacher._

"…………I didn't need to know that…" muttered Sasuke, nasty images beginning to enter his head/

I reaaaaaaaaaaally didn't want to know that. I'd rather think about a certain fox boy. Yum, Naruto wearing fox ears and a fox tail……… Bad Sasuke, bad! No perverted thoughts until alone at home! Or when Naruto and I are going out, whichever comes first.

()()()()()hours later()()()()()

_The team dragged themselves back from their mission of babysitting. The horror. Oddly enough, Kakashi wasn't the least bit tired, happily thinking naughty thoughts about his poor dolphin lover as dismissed his adorable charges._

"Let's go have ramen!" Yelled Naruto, jumping into the air with some still existent energy... how the hell does he do that?

"……….Are you kidding? I'm too wiped out." Replied Sakura, who was dragging her feet, trying to get back to her house before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"But-" Started Naruto.

Whoo! Here's my chance!

"I'll take you out for ramen, idiot." Interrupted Sasuke quickly, but still dignified.

_The other 2 stared in awe at their black haired teammate. Not only was Sasuke not making fun of Naruto's ramen obsession (although we all know that's a cover up), but he was being……nice and social! Well, except for the idiot part._

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Sakura, her exhaustion forgotten.

_The pink haired girl (A/N: I wonder if it's genetic or if she just colored her hair…. -Yuki) (Her hair is most likely genetically that color... – Saku-chan) ran off to the safety of her bomb shelter. While the blond stood there gaping while trying to figure out how to respond._

"Um……….sure! Ramen is ramen, I guess." Said Naruto after a bit of staring after Sakura, his mouth had been hanging open, his jaw almost on the ground.

YES! I GET TO BE WITH MY CUTE IDIOT WITHOUT THAT WEIRD PINK THING IN MY WAY! …..You heard nothing.

_……….Anyway, the 2 walked in comfortable silence (which was odd in itself) to ichiraku. Sasuke's hand itching to hold "his idiot's" hand the entire way._


	2. Baka

A/N: I didn't like the way I wrote out the p.o.v. It bugged me horribly after posting it. So now its just going to be third person. Oh, and the comments have been cut down because of a request by a reader. Yes, I read the reviews. As a first time writer of fanfics, I finally realize why writers crave reviews like water in a desert. Look! I made a simile! Oh, and I never really mentioned a time setting. And cause I've already did something with Sakura involving her medical ninja training, it's going to be a BIT AU (sorry, I tried hard, but I can't come up with anything else for this particular…..thing. Bad me, bad me!). Let's just say that Sasuke hasn't left yet, but Sakura has already started her medical ninja training. Go her for finally doing something! …….Ehem, yeah.

---

Baka

---

As promised, Sasuke treated Naruto to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl and was ordering another.

"Hey! Pops! I'll have another one, but make it beef please!" Joy filled Naruto's voice. Because everyone knew Naruto LOVED ramen.

"Coming up!" The happy chef started preparing the order, pitying the Uchiha child that he was paying for his best customer's meal.

'_How does Naruto eat that much? Where's it all go? I doubt it would all fit in his stomach. Although my little fox always seems so happy eating ramen. Teeheehee, he's so cute. ….That did NOT just happen. Sasuke Uchiha does NOT giggle. I wonder if Naruto does…'_ Sasuke's face formed a blissful smile as he continued thinking about the blond boy. He was really THAT obsessed.

Naruto let out a content sigh after finishing his 9th bowl. "That was great! Thanks a bunch Sasuke!"

'_He looks so cute. It makes me want to kiss him. NO, bad thoughts, especially when he's around._' Sasuke quickly replied after his little moment in his head. "No problem……Naruto."

_'Did he just say my name? Sasuke NEVER calls me by name! He always calls me idiot or some other insult. Maybe he's still sick.' _Naruto stared at his rival in utter surprise while putting his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Sasuke? Are you sure you aren't sick?"

_'Why does he keep saying that? Am I NOT allowed to smile or something? THE INJUSTICE!'_ After a few more minutes of fuming on this subject, Sasuke finally formed a reply. "Naru-….idiot, I'm fine. It's late, let's go home."

_Eventually, the "couple" went their separate ways and slept._

-That night-

Naruto looked out over the vast field of flowers. Butterflies, birds, and the occasional cute little animal scurrying about. Sasuke scooted closer to his boyfriend, holding the blond boy's hand, their picnic ignored.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer, kissing Naruto's neck. The quiet word tickled said boyfriend. The kisses reached Naruto's lips, starting gentle, then getting more heated.

"Sasuke…." Naruto moaned. "I love yo-"

"BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto woke up drenched in cold sweat to the loud alarm clock, the remnants of his dream haunting him. After a few minutes of sitting there in pure terror (and a few cold splashes of water to the face), Naruto decided it was time to get up.

_'Note to self, go see a psychologist. What the hell was that? I've never thought about Sasuke that way before! Although he does have a nice body……SHUT UP SHUT UP! Stupid brain. I never trusted you anyway.' _Naruto mused a bit more about the matter while going about his morning routine.

-MEANWHILE-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke just HAPPENED to be having the same exact dream. Go figure.

_'What in the name of Tsunade's huge slug thing was that? Even better question, WHY DID THE DREAM HAVE TO END? WHY? ….Ehem.' _"Achoo!"Sasuke sneezed a couple times. _'It's just one thing after another isn't it? People must be conspiring after me again. Maybe it's Sakura. Or one of those other hundred girls who are lusting after me. One of these days I'll make them all realize I'm not interested because I love Naruto as previously mentioned…' _The boy continued to ramble in his head as he finished his morning things and headed out to the usual spot.

-AT THE MEETING PLACE-

Naruto made quick glances at the "avenger". Still horribly unnerved by his dream, Naruto began pondering over his feelings for the Uchiha.

_'……Well he is hot. I did not just think that. I wonder if he's ok. Sasuke's face was really red, and felt really hot. When did I start worrying about him?' _Naruto's loud inner conflict did not go unnoticed by said ninja.

_'Naruto looks nervous; I wonder what's wrong with my cute fox boyfriend. I did not just think that. YOU HEARD NOTHING! What was with that dream anyway? There's no vast field of flowers in Konoha. Especially ones with cute little animals running around. l should find one so I can take Naruto there when we start going out…' _Sasuke frowned at his own musings.

Sakura on the other hand watched the 2 rivals, worry growing in her stomach. _'Why do they keep looking at each other? Naruto looks like Hinata when she's thinking about him. Wait! Could it be? ……..No! Never! The super hot Sasuke with the annoying Naruto? Blasphemy! It defies all that is holy in the Sasuke cult! Er, never mind. NO SUCH CULT EXISTS!'_ "Um…..are you 2 alright?"

"It's nothing"  
"Hn"  
Both replied quickly.

Anyway, the usual thing with Kakashi passed by.

"So, today will be different. Sakura, you have been called by the 5th for more medical ninja training, you will be briefed when you arrive there. I also have a mission to do today, so I'm afraid training is canceled for the day. Why not go for a picnic? It's a nice day, and Iruka told me about this nice field…" Kakashi's talk took a bit for 3 to digest.

"Oh, um, yes! I'll go right away." With that, Sakura left with Kakashi a little afterwards. However the remaining 2 were still standing in their same spots, a horrified expression on their faces.

"OMG THAT FIELD REALLY DOES EXIST!" Both yelled. "…….Huh?"

After a few MORE minutes of confusion/horror, Naruto decided to speak. "Did you have a dream that we had a picnic in a field and made out?" Sasuke's stared at his crush, mouth gaping. The blond boy took that as a yes.

………

Sasuke finally broke the silence. "So………….Want to go? On a picnic I mean." _'I can't believe I just said that.'_

_'I can't believe he just said that. Wow, Sasuke looks kind of attractive at this angle. Maybe I do like him. It's like a soap opera! Or a cheap romance novel! Oh, I'm supposed to answer him aren't I?' _After breaking free of his trance, Naruto quickly replied. "I-I'd love too!"

And so they went, you can tell what happened.

-Fin-

Ok ok, I know I ended it a bit too abruptly, but my inspiration died on me. The date and the dream were originally supposed to be separate chapters, but when I was trying to write the rest of the date….. I couldn't think of what else to put. Besides that, I put in all those thoughts to project the feeling of a real date. Although, I've never been on one before, but I assume a first date would make one have hundreds of thoughts go through their head. Like, "OMG, is there something in my teeth?" Or, "Is she bored with me? I have to try to be more exciting!" and things similar to that. Tell me what you think, and when I get more inspiration (which isn't that often, unfortunately), I'll probably write something else.

Thanks to all who reviewed my story.

**Rin-D**

**Back of Beyond**

**Ichigo-dattebayo**

**Kyrie:** Really? That long? O.o Not even me and Saku-chan laughed that long, and we (co) wrote it.

**DarkvsLight:** I tried REALLY hard to follow your advice, but I'm not that great of a writer ;.

To all of you, I REALLY did try to write the next chapter quickly. I know how it feels to wait for………YEARS and have no update on my favorite fanfic. _Shakes fist at the sky._

Oh, and thanks for all of you who read it, but didn't review. And mostly thanks to Saku-chan for letting me use her account cause I'm too lazy to make one myself, and helping me edit. Knowing her, she'll add her own little thing when I send it to her for revision.

---

**Well then... could you get anymore right Yukito-kun? Or is it just that you know me so well? Yes, I know I was nice and awesome since Yukito is a friend of mine, and yes, I did help edit, the computer just hated me while I tried to edit... like always. I know what it's like for inspiration to die on you though when you're in the middle of a fic. So... I would like to say... thanks for sticking with for the... two chapters this story was? Oh well, hope ya liked it. Stick around though, Yukito-kun might appear... using this account... again. **

**--Saku-chan and Yukito-kun **


End file.
